Looking for a reason - Book 3
by BouncerGDT
Summary: The hunters and Percy finally resolve their differences, but will it be enough...?


Looking for a reason-

Book 3-

**Chapter 6 - Ambush in the Woods-**

PERCY P.O.V-

Life was peaceful.

After my little ' encounter ' with Phoebe, I haven't been glared at or pranked once, and I think some of the hunters may even be my friend now. Especially Fiona, who has been talking to me alot, and I have been alot happier. Also, Artemis has given me the job of training the hunters in melee again, and now, with my newfound anger, I could perform any training or hunt easily. That is why, when Artemis let me hunt some food, I was very eager, but little did I know what the Fates had in store for me.

I had just finished a very successful hunt, with a deer and a bear, both very fat and with alot of meat, over my shoulder. They had to expert wounds, one arrow in each of their eyes. I was just thinking of the irony about how my bow skills used to be terrible when I heard a rustle in the trees. Before I could react, I was thrown at a tree, beforea Bola was used to tie my legs and arms to it. Then, out of the undergrowth, and man stepped out. He looked like hehad been ripped to pieces, with some parts of his body with skin and some that just show bone. He laughed maniacally.

' I am **βάσανος****, **Father of Torture,' he told me, (** A**/**N**:** Made that up **) ' And I am here on special request from Kronos,' _Uh Oh _ I thought _This won't be fun. _He then snapped his fingers, and a stone pot filled with lava appeared next to him. He shoved his hand in, and pulled out what apeared to be the broken blade of a sword, without the hilt, but, to my anxiety, it was white hot.

' Time for some fun,' he growled at me sadistically. He then grabbed my shirt sleeve, and tore it off. Using another Bola, he restrained my arm. He then got the poker / sword, and held the tip to my bicep, which, even with my fire powers, was enough to make me wince.

' This is gonna hurt, ' and then he carved in letters to my arm. I almost blacked out from the pain. It went on like this for a gruesomely long time, which, by the way he was actig, was mean't to be that way, but, after an hour, he finished, then teleported out, along with all of the Bola shots. I was able to inspect it for the first time, and I nearly fainted from sickness. In clear print, it said:

**χειρότερος πόνος που ποτέ βιώσει τώρα έκανε την αιώνια**, or, in english, **Worst pain ever experienced now made eternal.** I had no idea of its effects, but, being the good guardian I am, finished my task anyway, even though my right arm was so painful I couldn't lift anything, and picked up the deer and bear and headed back.

**Chapter 7 - Agony and Union-**

I was still limping to camp, a trip that would of taken 5 minutes now taking just under 2 hours. My vision was getting dimmer every step I took. When I finally made it back to camp, I found Artemis and dropped the carcasses infront of her, then I fell, but, I got up again quickly, so she wouldn't worry, but she did anyway.

'Perseus? What's wron-'

' Nothing, M'Lady, ' I said too quickly, ' I just need to... erm... lie... lie down... yeah,' and trudged off to my tree. After I arrived, I tried to climb it, but a couple of feet up, I fell, onto my bad arm, and screamed in pain. This, of course, got Phoebe's attention,who then laughed, and strode over to me from the archery range.

' What's the matter, Hero of Olympus?' she sneered.

' Leave. Me. Alone. ' I said, teeth gritted to keep another scream at bay. She glared at my words, and punched me in the arm, right on the wound. I yelled out in pain, again, so loud it shook the ground, and blacked out. The last thing I saw was Artemis rushing over to me, appearing out of thin air.

_**Hours Later-**_

I awoke in the hunt Infirmary tent,Thalia next to me, looking anxious.

' Perce! You're awake! ' she exclaimed, relieved and happy, and, hearing this, Aretmis strode in.

' Perseus, what happened? ' she asked. I made an attempt at a reply, teeth still clenched, the pain in my arm still unbearable.

'When I went to get the food... I... he... don't worry, i'll tell you at dinner, i'll tell _everyone _at dinner,' I told her, and got up gingerly, and I then walked out, hearing her mutter ' I knew something was wrong... ' while following me, along with Thalia.

I limped over to the dining hall, nibbling an ambrosia square, and entered, sitting as far away from Phoebe as possible, who, to my luck, noticed me, and smirked.

' Wow... ' she sneered, ' My punch made you black out? I am _**strong, **_' she boasted. I was angry again, but I would take it calm this time, _hopefully. _I stood up on the bench, and got their attention.

' You may have heard what happened earlier... and I can almost guarantee Phoebe has been boasting...' at which Thalia nodded, annoyed, ' ... But, let me tell you... _she _didn't put me their with her ' strong ' punch. Rather, when hunting food for you, I had an encounter, with **βάσανος**, Father of Torture, and he " was on a special request from Kronos ", which, was my torture. Phoebe, you punched me here...' I pointed to my arm, to which she nodded skeptically, '... Which is where my arm was severely damaged,' and I then pulled up the flimsy bandage I had made to cover it, unveiling the blood red, almost bone white, writing, ' I feel a constant pain now, and your nice litle punch has magnified it by about triple the intenstity.. _Thanks.' _I muttered sarcastically, ' Phoebe... you never told me... why do you hate me? I know you don't think i'm weak, or a coward, so what is it?' she struggled for an answer, so I continued, ' I will not humiliate you like Idid last time... but... i'll ask a question...' I turned to Artemis, ' Artemis... do you trust me? Answer **truthfully, **' she thought for a second, then nodded.

' Yes, I do, otherwise you would not be here.' she replied. I turned to Phoebe.

' Then why can'tyou treat me with enoughrespect to at least live safely? I have seen and experienced pain and misery beyond the likes you cannot comprehend. I have saved the world. _Twice_. I have had great personal sacrafice. I have known heartbreak, like most of the people here. Apart from gender,we are all the same.' I whispered to her.

She was stunned, but thought for a moment. Then, she took a deep breath, and spoke.

' Percy... You're right... I am sorry... for everything,' she said to me.

' You... what.. really?' I asked weakly, disbelieving. She nodded.

' To be honest... you're kinda like our big brother now,' she said, smiling. I felt touched, and very, _very _happy. I held out my hand for her to shake, but she pulled me in for a hug, which I gingerly returned.

' I'm so happy right now...' I told her, and she beamed, 'And sorry for nearly gutting you... I haven't felt the same since Annabeth...' she waved it off.

' I deserved it... and i'm sure Fiona can heal that wound abit. Also, I, Phoebe,swear on the Styx to never mistreat you again.' I could of wept in happiness, or was that pain from my wound?

' Fiona... help please... ' I asked, feeling the effects of the ambrosia square wearing off. She rushed up to me, and inspected the wound. Then, her face paled.

' Percy... although it may not look it... this injury isn't very physical, mainly emotional... I can;t do much...' she said sadly. I nodded, and then, once again turned to Artemis.

' Is Apollo going to be able to help? ' I asked her, almost pleading.

' We will have to check, but he is on business at the moment. ' I felt horrible again.

' Thanks, anyway... but,can I just sleep? I could barely lift those animals back here. ' I asked, near tears of pain... that lift had really damaged me. She nodded, so I just half walked / partially limped / partially fell to my tree, but I was stopped by Phoebe.

' Brother, Artemis has made a bed for you in our tent, ' I nodded gratefully, and traipsed over there. On my way over, I couldn't help but feel that this happiness will be short lived.

**Chapter 8 - An old friend-**

_**Dream-**_

I opened my eyes. I appeared to be on an island, but,where, I had no idea. I was completelysurrounded in fog, bit I knew that it was only small, because I could sense the sea close around me on all sides. However, the water didn't feel... _earthly._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a footstep not far away. I instinctively grabbed for riptide, but I didn't have it. While fumbling around for it, the figure came out of the mist, a female. She was unarmed, but wearing... Huntress armour? She had her arms up in a surrender stance... then I recognized the armour.

' Zoe Nightshade ' I whispered. She nodded. ' Where am I? I'm not dead, am I? ' I asked.

Zoe shook her head, ' No... you are here in a dream state... I was able to find you... Welcome to the Constellation of the Faithful, ' she told me.

' Whoa... so... faithful... hunters? ' I asked. She nodded.

' Percy... only the most faithful of hunters that serve Artemis are here... unfortunately... only _I _am here... you are the first person to show true loyalty and faith to Artemis since I have been here... unfortunately... I believe you know what this means. ' she stated grimly, to which I nodded.

' I'm... dying... soon. How come that doens't bother me? ' I asked, to which she nodded in understanding.

' Here...you will know relief like no other._** '**_

**' **When I... ' I gulped '... die... can I _ever _go back to earth? ' I asked.

She nodded, ' But I must train you, anyway, it was good to see you, but, for now, you must return. ' I hugged her, and woke up. My arm still hurt like Hades, but I wanted to talk to my new sisters, when I saw it.


End file.
